


When brain's meets brawn

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensens tutor guy, Jareds the college football star, this is the story of how they met and fell in love.  *Sorry, I suck at summaries, please don't let that put you off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews to my previous fic.

This is my first attempt of a longer fic.

Inspired by a fic I read a while a go by russ. Hope this adaptaion does you proud.  


* * *

*****************

 

Chapter 1

 

Jensen Ackles had been unpopular growing up; or should that be invisible, you have to be noticed to be unpopular. It never bothered him really as he spent most of time with his nose in a book. During high school, it always got to him how the athletes were allowed to coast through classes, riding the proverbial coat tails of their more academically-minded fellow student. He had refused to help the jocks on principle, thus cementing himself an outcast.

 

When the time came to choose colleges, Jensen applied to every one he could think of that was out-of-state. He didn’t think there could be many differences in the way they sucked up to the athletes, but he wanted to go where no one knew him. The letters came in from over a dozen places; all accepting him to their institutions. He had picked a school known for its good science program and got a full-ride on his academic merit. The first year passed without too much in the way of drama. In the first semester, he was the honour roll, and in the second, he got on the Dean's List. Sophomore year kept him busy with his books for the first semester, but he pulled out another honour roll mention to the exclusion of more important social obligations (others may say). There was one notice that caught his attention, when he did venture from his room.

 

The coach of the football team and his assistant had come up with the idea of him tutoring one of the team's best player. While Jensen believed this actually meant him doing all the work, as it had back in high school, a small part of him was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. The notice had said for him to meet coach in his office, so he loaded up his courier bag with the books he would need and walked over the athletics department.

 

Once he reached Coach Beaver's office, he noticed that the coach seemed to be in a meeting with a member of the football team. He wiped his hand on his jeans before he raised it to knock on the window. When the coach spotted him he called out for him to enter. "Perfect timing' he said as Jensen opened the door. “Jared, this here's Jensen Ackles and he's gonna be your new tutor. Jensen, this is Jared Padalecki."

 

Jared stood from where he was sitting and faced Jensen. It took every ounce of self-preservation not to rip his clothes off and declare, "Take me!” Jensen had known from an early age where his carnal interests lay, but they were never called into question because of his limited contract with the outside world. Jared was a fine specimen if he had ever saw one; 6'4", thick shaggy chestnut hair, a firm jaw with what he only could guess would be dimples to boot and prominent chin with serious case of 5 o'clock shadow, broad chest and shoulders, that just dared people to try and mess with him, and firm muscular legs that stretched for miles and miles out the shorts he wore. He couldn’t but noticed that wasn't all that seemed to stretch out of those shorts. He had apparently just finished a workout, because his shirt and shorts were plastered to his body and left very little to the imagination, Jensen could feel a light blush start to creep up his neck as the image of Jared working up a sweat in way that’s did not involve a gym flashed before his eyes.

 

Jared, unaware of Jensen’s wondering thoughts, held out a hand, and smiled (and yes there were dimples) and said, "Good to meetcha, Jensen. Sorry if I smell. So, you from the high school?" His voice was a rich tenor that sends a shiver down Jensen’s spine. Jensen had to focus on a mathematical equation to keep him from getting hard right there in the coach’s office.

 

"No, I'm a sophomore."

 

"No way! How old are you?"

 

"I turn 19 earlier this year. I skipped a grade and my birthday isn't until March."

 

"You must be some kinda genius, huh."

 

"That's why I'm puttin' him with you, Jared. I ain't sayin' you're stupid or anything, but if you wanna stay on the team you need to start getting your grades up. An this here boy is gonna be your savin' grace." Coach Beaver said slapping Jared on the back.

 

Jared nodded, letting the knock about his intelligence go over his head. "What ever you say, Coach. So” he said turning again to face Jensen “When d'you wanna get this show on the road?"

 

"Well, my last class for the day has been cancelled, so we should start now if you wanted." That was a lie. The class hadn’t been cancelled, but he'd had done all the work needed, so there wasn’t any real reason for him to be there. Even more so now, when he could have is very own football stud all to himself.

 

"Great! You we could meet up in the library, or--"

 

"I live by myself off campus, on Irving Street."

 

"I know where that is. Which house?"

 

"Number 42."

 

"Awesome. I’m gonna take a shower, and I'll meet ya there." with that, Jared took off for the showers.

 

Jensen was just about to turn and leave when the Coach stopped him.

 

"Hey, listen. If, um, if he don't get it, what would it take for you to do it for him? I could make it worth your while."

 

"How so?"

 

He shrugged. "We got a big surplus in the budget. I could pay ya rent and call it a trainin' expense."

 

No matter how disgusted Jensen was with himself that he had even entertained the idea things would be different here, he couldn’t not think about the proposal. His rent wasn't much, and the part time job he had covered it well enough, to say nothing of his scholarship, but the idea of not having to worry about it anymore seem too good to turn down.

 

"I'll have to think about it." He said as he left the office.

 

He was turning over the idea in his head as he walked, and since he was so focused on his thoughts and not where he was going, the usually short walk took longer than normal. So much so, that he hadn’t noticed Jared walking next to him.

 

"Hay, Jensen?" he said, as if he'd said it before with no response.

 

"Huh? Oh, hi, Jared, didn’t see you there."

 

"You OK?"

 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just got something on my mind."

 

"A brain thing?"

 

He shook his head. "No, I, never mind, it’s not important. So, what classes are you having trouble with?"

 

"Math n Science."

 

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your major?"

 

"Business, and I’m doing ok in those classes."

 

"Your coach doesn't seem to think you're too smart."

 

Jared shrugged.

 

Jensen scratched his cheek as they arrived at his door. "He, uh, made me an offer." He blurted out.

 

"Huh, what kinda offer?"

 

************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It took 20 minutes for him to calm Jared down once he had finished telling him about the coaches offer, which gave him ample opportunity to touch him as he tried to stop him from charging out the door.

 

"That dick" he shouted. "There're guys on the team who'd lose a game of checkers to a bowl of puddin'! What the hell is he picking on?" 

 

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. You're here now, and you wanna prove yourself, so I'll do what I can to help."

 

Jared nodded, sitting down heavily on the couch. "You got anythin' to eat?"

 

"I have some steaks in the fridge."

 

"Really? Awesome" he said, his attention caught. "I was thinkin', like, a sandwich or somethin'."

 

"Come on. A big strong guy like yourself can't just have a sandwich."

 

Jared grinned (and there were those dimples again) and said, "You want some help?"

 

"No, that’s ok, I'll be fine. Just go through the books you brought and highlight the parts that you’re not too sure one."

 

He nodded and turned to go back to the living room, allowing Jensen a look at his firm backside. By the time Jensen was done with dinner, he'd completed going through his books, he brought them with him as they sat down to eat.

 

"Wow! Jensen, -- where'd ya – you didin’t hav -- wow!"

 

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. My Mom and Dad worked a lot, so I either learned how to fend for myself, or waste money on take-out or worse, microwave dinners."

 

Jared sat down as his Jensen pulled out a couple of cokes, handing him one and opening the other. He took his knife and fork and sliced into the meat.

 

"Medium-rare. How did ya know?"

 

"Guessed. It's how I like it."

 

As he took the first bite, he looked at Jen and said, "You're my new best friend. Brains /and/ skills in the kitchen all in one package. You must be drownin’ in friends."

 

Jensen ducked his face as he cut into his steak and said, "You're the first."

 

The fork Jared had loaded with potato fell to his plate. And he laughed. "And you got a sense of humor, too!"

 

Jensen looked at him, then back at his plate. Jared stopped laughing.

 

"No way, Y-you're serious?"

 

Jensen just shrugged. "I was barely noticed by my parent, so I didn’t really expect anyone else to."

 

"Hey, man...I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be."

 

The rest of their meal passed quietly, except for the few sounds of enjoyment from the football player. When their plates were empty, he looked over at the clock on wall said, "It's late and we ain't even started yet. I gotta get back."

 

"Why? It's Friday and you're not due to start practice until Wednesday."

 

"Really? Howdja know that?"

 

"I saw it on Beavers's desk. But I guess you're right. It’s late and I don't think we'll get anything done tonight. Do you want to stay and watch a movie?"

 

"Got any porn?"

 

Surprised, Jensen said, "Uh...actually, yeah I do." His older brother Josh had been "nice" enough to pass his extensive collection to him when got married; he obviously couldn’t have that kind of thing in the same house as his new bride. She might think he was a pervert or something. Jensen had glanced at a few titles and the images printed on the cases...and to be really honest, he wouldn't have blamed her if she did.

 

Jensen grabbed the box which contained his brothers collection from the shelf where he kept it out of sight. "Here, take a look. See if there us something that takes your fancy. I know I haven't."

 

"Then, why have them?"

 

He explained about Josh and his wife. As Jared dug around in the, his jaw dropped and his expression gradually became one of shock. "Jensen, don’t take this the wrong way, but your brother's got problems."

 

"I'm glad I’m not the only one that thinks that. I wanted to say something at the wedding, but I doubt that would have gone down too well, and I would have probably would have been disowned."

 

Jared pushed the box to the side. "Listen...um, this might sound kinda weird, and if you don't want to, it's cool..." he said with what seemed like a slight brush highlighting his cheeks.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"D'you think you could rub my back? I've been tryin' to get one of the guys to do it, but they’re all afraid of comin' off as gay."

 

Jensen tried to keep his enthusiasm in check as he said, "Sure, what are friends for?"

 

Jared grinned as he took off his shirt. Jensen had never been ashamed of his own body, but Jared’s put his to shame. With his meaty pecs and firm stomach with a dusting of hair just above his belly button, making a perfect happy trail down to where only Jensen could only dream of venturing. When he lifted his arms over his head to stretch out his back, it only highlighted his ripped abs, Jensen couldn’t help but swollow the excess saliva which had collected as he took in the sight in front of him.

 

Once Jared made himself comfortable, Jensen took his shoulders in his hands and started squeezing. He lolled his head forward and said, "I wish I'd got to know you sooner. You're great, y'know? I mean, all you had to do was tutor me. Instead, You took me to your place, fed me dinner, and now you're massagin' me. 'S almost like a date."

 

Jensen's heart stopped for a moment. Had he really gone through the motions of a date without thinking? Without having ever been on one himself?

 

"I wouldn't know. You know I haven't had any friends. How likely is it that I'd have gone on a date...ever?"

 

Jared laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, there's a spot on my back that's givin' me grief. Can you give that a good, hard rub'?"

 

"Sure, tell me when I’m the right place."

 

He guided Jensen's hand with a series of ups and downs, lefts and rights. When he finally hit on the spot, Jared winced and nodded.

 

"Jared, I know this is a stupid question, but do you lift weights?"

 

"I gotta."

 

"Did you – what do you call it? -- max out recently?"

 

"Yeah! Howdja know?"

 

"I think you might have pulled a muscle."

 

When Jensen pressed against the spot again, Jared closed his eyes tight. "It hurt when I set the barbell down, but Coach said to walk it off."

 

"Coach Beaver is an idiot if he doesn't understand the basics of sports medicine. Hell, look at me! I'm a nerd with no sports training whatsoever, and I figure out what's wrong."

 

"What do I have to do?"

 

There was the dilemma. On the one hand, Jensen could take advantage and use this opportunity to get closer physically than he could have dreamed of on the pretense of helping Jared out. On the other, to do that could be seen as a violation of the trust they had managed to build in a matter of hours.

 

"I have to massage it." He said.

 

"But--"

 

"I know, it hurts, but it's been left untreated for too long." He scooted closer and continued, "I need to keep you upright, but for you to do so yourself might make the problem worse." Jensen sighed and said, "I need to put my hand on your chest while I rub that spot."

 

To his surprise and relief, Jared nodded. "Whatever you gotta do man. Just make the pain go away." He sounded so small and vulnerable then, Jensen just wanted to scoop him up and hug him. He scooted closer, spreading his legs a little – dangerous, he knew, given that he had lust unlike anything he'd ever known coursing through his boby -- and slid his hand under the nearest arm to his chest. As it rested over his heart, Jensen could feel it beating, slow and even; Jared didn't mind the closeness.

 

The palm of his other hand pressed against the muscle and started working slowly and gently. The football player was in enough pain, and Jensen didn’t want to add to it.

 

"For someone in your position, you're awfully calm about letting a guy you've known for all of half a day touch you like this."

 

Jared shrugged, "You're a friend. You're treatin' me better than any of my other friends. They all to get or get high, chase girls. I mean, they all get weird about the fact that we gotta shower together. We're all guys; we all got our own muscles and cocks, so what's the big deal about seein' someone else's?"

 

"That's... refreshingly open-minded," Jensen said, balling his hand into a fist to rub the sore muscle further.

 

"We're all slammin' into each other on the field and grabbin' at each other and swattin' asses when we make a good play..."

 

"But they don't want to be caught giving each other massages, with or without shirts."

 

Jared nodded. "They want their girls to it."

 

"And what...don't you have a girlfriend willing to do these things for you?"

 

"I did have, but she turned out to be a complete bitch. Practice and away games kept me from keepin' too many dates with her, and missin' a dinner one night was the last straw. She kicked me out, broke half my stuff and started all these rumours about me. Sayin' I had some sexually transmitted disease, that I hit her, that I didn't let her see her friends, all that shit."

 

Jared sighed and hung his head. Jensen didn't know what to say, so he went with his gut.

 

"You didn’t deserve that. I admit, at first, I wasn't happy with the plan that your coach and my adviser came up with for me to tutor you. Guys like you got a free pass at my high school and I refused to help. It made me more unpopular than I already was, if that was possible. Life since I started here has been great, and meeting a jock like you is just more proof of it. You want to do well, you want to learn; no -- no other jock I've have ever known has had that drive. Look how pissed you were at the coach's suggestion that I do it for you. Anybody else would have jumped at that chance and threatened to beat me up f I didn't.

 

"You're a good man, Jared. Your heart's in the right place, and so is your head. You don't drink, you don't smoke or do drugs, and you're not a skirt-chaser. Your duties are to your team and your schoolwork above anything else. Anyone who doesn't understand that is just being selfish. Anyone should be so lucky to have a guy like you."

 

"You mean that?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

Jared leaned back, looking Jensen in the eyes. Jared eyes were hazel, but had a few flecks of green in them. He smiled, wrapped his arms around Jensen's head and pulled him down in a head lock, wrestling a little. The fact that his head was buried against Jareds chest would have given Jensen a major hard-on if it weren't for the fact that he was still concerned for his friend.

 

"Jared! Your back! Careful!"

 

"Hey, you've done wonders with my back. 'Sides, if you kept that up, I'd think you were gettin' all mushy on -- hey, you expectin' anyone?"

 

Jensen looked up; someone had pulled up to his driveway.

 

"Uh, no. Here, put your shirt back on. I'll go see."

 

Jensen got off the couch and went to the front door. Jared put his shirt back on, but remained on the couch, listening.

 

Jensen: Can I help you? 

Man 1: You Jenny Ackles? 

Jensen: Jensen. Yeah, I am. 

Man 2: You know Jer? 

Jensen: Jared Padalecki? Yeah, I'm tutoring him. 

Man 1: Get /him/! Ol' Jer-bear gets some pretty-boy tutor. 

Man 2: You know where he is? We were s'posed to go out drinkin' tonight. 

Jensen: It's my understanding that, you’re not supposed to drink during the season. 

Man 1: And it ain't the place for some queer like you to tell us what we can and can't do. You know where he is or what? 

Jensen: Yes. 

Man 2: You gonna fuckin' tell us? 

Jensen: If you apologize for what you just said to me. 

Man 1: It's true, ain't it? 

Jensen: You guys can go fuck yourselves. Now get off my property before I call the cops. 

Man 2: Where's Jer?? 

Jensen: On my couch; I was massaging a muscle he pulled a day or two ago. Now -- hey! Let -- *thump* Jensen: Nngh! *wheeze* 

Man 1: Not so tough now, are ya, faggot? Tryin' to turn our boy queer...this'll fuckin' teach you...

 

Ignoring any pain he felt in his back, Jared leaped from the couch and ran to the door when he heard raised voice. He was met with the sight of two linebackers kicking Jensen, who had curled up on the ground in the fatal position. Blows to his back caused him to uncurl for a moment, exposing his midsection to more blows.

 

"Hey,wWhat the FUCK do you guys doin'?!"

 

"Beatin' this little homo up for tryin' to turn you. He as good as confessed. You want a crack at him?"

 

Jared looked down at Jensen. He'd been kicked in the stomach so many times, he'd had the wind knocked out of him and couldn't cry out as much as he wanted to, or needed to. His nose was dripping with blood and there was muddy imprint over his mouth.

 

"Is it true, Jen? Are ya gay?"

 

He nodded, for once unable to look at his friend.

 

"And...were ya tryin' to turn me?"

 

Frantically, Jensen shook his head, which only served to infuriate his aggressors.

 

"Lyin' little ass-fucker! I'll--"

 

"Get out of here."

 

"Wha?"

 

"You heard me. Beat it. I'll deal with him myself."

 

The linebackers looked at Jensen with nasty grins and nodded. "Tell us what you're gonna do."

 

" Someone might've seen you guys. Go on back to the dorms."

 

They looked around and saw a few lights on in several homes nearby.

 

Linebacker 1 said, "Shit! OK, we'll go, but he's gonna get what he deserves, ain't he, Jer?"

 

"Yeah, he is."

 

With a farewell kick to the head from Linebacker 2 Jensen was knocked unconscious.

 

"Hey! Get outta here!" Jared said again.

 

Satisfied with their handy work, the two linebackers got back into their car and drove off. Once they were out of sight, Jared moved Jensen onto the wet grass and shook his head to try and wake him.

 

"Fuckers," he whispered.

 

When he heard a police siren, he darted out into the street and started waving his arms. The car pulled into the drive and turned off their lights. An officer emerged from the vehicle and recognized Jared on the spot; it was a small town and college games were a source of pride.

 

Then he noticed Jensen. "Jesus Christ, what happened? Benny, call a medic!"

 

* * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Photos were snapped, statements were taken, and around midnight, Jared and Jensen were alone again; the two aggressors had been taken into custody on Jared's statement and identification. Jensen had opted to take a shower to ease the pain and rinse away anything that the medics had failed to clean up. It was a long shower, so he was surprised to find Jared standing at the door, waiting for him.

 

"How are ya holdin' up?"

 

"What do you care?"

 

"Don't be like that with me for what my teammates did!"

 

Jensen laughed bitterly. "Some team. The way they expected you to join in, it makes me think you've done this before. This is what I get for believing that you would be any different than any other jock."

 

"What makes you think I'm not?"

 

"Give me one good reason to believe that."

 

Jared took hold of Jensen gingerly and gave him a kiss. Maybe it was the painkillers talking, but he could swear that he felt a tongue grazing against his lips.

 

"Good enough for you?"

 

Jensen squinted at the athlete, as though trying to focus on a pinprick of a spot on his forehead. "Outside, when the first guy--"

 

"Louie."

 

"When Louie asked if I was going to get what I deserved, you said yes."

 

Jared sat and Jensen followed, leaning back against a pillow.

 

"Before I pulled you down, y'know, all that stuff you were sayin'... no one's ever said stuff like that to me before. No one ever had high expectations, no one ever told me I was doin' good by bein' me, no one ever as good as told me I'm a catch. No one's never seen me as just a jock before. Jensen, you make me feel good."

 

He put his hand on Jensen's cheek and said, "I don't know if you turned me or if I was always like this, but...I wanna be your boyfriend."

 

"Either I was given too much codeine, or you just said..."

 

"I wanna be your boyfriend."

 

Jensen rubbed his head. "That's what I thought you said."

 

"You feelin' OK?" Jared said, waving his hand over Jensen's body.

 

"Yeah, I've always been a fast healer."

 

Jared moved a little closer. "Wouldn't have figured you for a fighter."

 

"You're right. I was a punching bag, but I built up a tolerance for ass-kickings."

 

The football player took off his friend's shirt. "mmmmm." he said as he admired the other mans chest behind the bruises.

 

Jared took his own shirt off again and pulled Jensen closer. looking closer at the bruises. He noticed they were already starting to look a little better than they had even a few hours ago. He looped his arms around Jensen's middle and pulled him close enough to brush his back against his broad torso.

 

"What do you think is going to happen to Louie and what's-his-name?"

 

"Kev. I'unno. And I don't care." He brushed his cheek alongside Jensen's and took a deep breath. "God, this...this feels weird."

 

"Well, I don't--"

 

"No, no, weird in a good way. It's like...I wanna squeeze ya and hold ya tight, but you're, y'know, still hurt an' I don't wanna hurt ya more."

 

"Then, let's go to my bedroom and I can show you how much I appreciate your tenderness."

 

Before Jensen could even make a move to get up, Jared lifted him up and carried him down the hall like a groom would carry his bride to the honeymoon suite.

 

Jensen laughed, "Come on, you big dope, put me down! I can walk you know, and you should be more careful of your back."

 

Jared wouldn't hear of it. He set Jensen on the bed and laid on it beside him. "You, uh, want me to take off my sweats?"

 

He swallowed. "Would you let me?" he asked, reaching for the waistband.

 

Jared withdrew his hands and put them behind his head. Jen reached for the waist of the sweats and pulled them down slowly, revealing a long, flaccid cock with a droopy foreskin, and a sac that looked for all the world like it held a pair of tennis balls.

 

"Jesus, Jared. You must get your cups on special order."

 

He laughed and said, "The first girl I was with here wanted to measure it. She called it 'The Slurpee'."

 

Jensen put his hand against the soft member and estimated it was about seven inches. He didn't need to see it hard to figure out where the nickname came from.

 

"Jensen?" Jared whispered. "Did you want it when we met in Coach's office?"

 

"I thought you were the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen before I got past your chest. But...well, what could I say there? For all I knew, you'd beat me to a pulp if you found out or threaten to out me if I didn't do things for you."

 

Jared's mouth hung open. "Shit, dude. You mean that's happened to you?"

 

"No, but it had to other gay guys I knew. That's part of the reason why I never helped a jock. If I was going to be unpopular, I wanted it to be on my terms, not theirs."

 

"But you know I'm different."

 

"I do now. You could be half as big as you are down there, and it wouldn't make any difference to me. The physical attraction is great and all, but looks won't last forever. ou're one of the best guys I could want to know, and that's what gets me really hot for you."

 

Jared laughed. "Bullshit!"

 

"You're right. You're one sexy guy, but you're not an asshole about it. You're not intentionally intimidating. That weapon of ass destruction you have there, though...could she take it?"

 

"Nobody's been able to yet."

 

"I'll have to take care with it, then." Jensen kissed him tenderly, keeping their lips together for the moment. Eventually, they parted; Jared picked up on the opening and thrust his tongue inside. Jensen pulled back.

 

"Easy there tiger, Jared, this ain’t a race."

 

He nodded in understanding. Jensen leaned in for the kiss again, his mouth slightly open once more. He initiated the tongue this time, rubbing it over Jared's lips and teeth before letting it touch his tongue. The athlete pushed his tongue forward, rubbing it along the one pushing into his mouth. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, taking hold of Jensen's.

 

When Jensen pulled away again, he nodded. "Very good." He leaned down to lick and nibble that thick neck, which was itself coated in stubble. The sensation was unlike anything he'd felt before, but he found it pleasant all the same. Jared wasn't sure how to take it; no girl he'd been with had ever paid attention to his neck before. All they ever wanted were his muscles or his cock. Suddenly, he felt a stirring between his legs. A part of him was enjoying this. Maybe it was the way Jensen's eager hands were running over his chest, rubbing the firm, pillowy pecs while he lavished such affection on his neck.

 

"Hey, Jensen, couldja -- oh, yeah..."

 

He knew what Jared was asking for; his nipples were just begging to be squeezed. They were like eraser heads when he had first pulled his shirt off, but now that he was getting into things, they had swollen to the size of fresh blueberries. Jensen set his teeth to one, his index finger and thumb rolling and squeezing the other. The flesh was firm and tasted faintly of sweat; the jock squirmed beneath the nerd, unable to control his urges any longer. Jared grabbed Jensen's ass and started thrusting along the crack between the cheeks from underneath.

 

Jensen again pulled back, coming to Jared's head to kiss his forehead. "Hey, hey, calm down, big boy. I didn't know your nipples were so tightly wired to your cock."

 

As Jared relaxed, he said, "Sorry, I--I shoulda toldja. I like it when my nipples get played with, just makes me crazy." His face became serious as he asked, "I didn't hurtcha, did I?"

 

The smaller student shook his head. "No, and even if you had, I would have known you didn't mean it." He turned around and saw the thick tool, its skin bunched under the bulbous head. "If we're boyfriend and boyfriend now, there will be world enough and time for us to be romantic."

 

"'Had we but world enough 'n' time / This coyness, lady, were no crime / We'd siddown and think which way / To walk 'n' pass our long love's day.'" Jensen stared at Jared in disbelief.

 

"I like poetry. It's not somethin' I let get around much."

 

The nerd brushed his hand over the jock's forehead, moving some of his hair out of the way. It was too dark to make out the finer details of his face, but Jensen didn't need light. Every contour of his face was burned into his mind and he could see the hazel in his eyes as though every light in the house were on.

 

"You got any secrets?"

 

"Besides my being gay? Being named 'Jen Ackles' wasn't enough of a reason to get my ass kicked at school. My folks thought I should be really popular and learn how to play the cello."

 

"I--I wanna hear you play."

 

"Later. I think I should make a stop at the 7-11."

 

Jensen stood up on the bed and eased out of his sweats. He was already hard and had been for a while, and if the dampness at the crotch was anything to go by, he was a leaker. Jared saw the sweats go off to the side and looked back up at his friend. He was no athlete, but he knew enough to keep himself in decent shape. His respectable 7.5" cock stood proud with a slight upward curve over a sac that looked to contain a pair of jumbo chicken eggs.

 

"You cut?"

 

"Hmm? Oh, you mean circumcised. Yes."

 

"Never seen one before. All the guys on the team're uncut. Seen 'em hangin' loose in the showers and even caught a couple of 'em jerkin' off..."

 

"You ever do anything like that? Jerk off in front of other guys?" Jensen asked, getting back down on the bed, between Jared's legs. 

 

"Pumped out a blue-ball load in the shower once or twice when I wasn't gettin' any. Did a circle jerk with the guys once. Last one to cum had to kiss the cock of the first guy to cum. First time I ever had another guy's lips on my cock."

 

"They're a bunch of hypocrites, then," Jensen said, lifting Jared's legs onto his shoulders. He turned his head to kiss and lick and bite at the firm muscle under the hairy skin of his thighs. The inner thighs, he had learned, were sensitive to any attention, and Jared was proving that most admirably, twitching and groaning.

 

"You sure you never done this before?"

 

"I've seen enough guy-on-guy porn to get a good idea of the basics."

 

"But -- y'know -- I ain't exactly a small guy to start on."

 

Jensen said nothing, leaning forward to lick at the heavy nuts in their furry sac. He even managed to open his mouth wide enough to take one in entirely, sucking on it, tugging on it, washing it clean of sweat with his tongue.

 

All Jared could do was grip the sheets and cry out, "Dude! How the fuck?!"

 

Jensen popped the nut out of his mouth and rubbed his jaw. "Practice. Like anything else. I practically grew up on jawbreakers." He then started in on the other nut, giving it much the same treatment as the first. Again, Jared was at the mercy of his friend's mouth. No girl had even been willing to do anything with his nuts besides give them a little tickle.

 

The nerd dislodged the other nut from his mouth and rubbed his jaw again. "I'm going to have to get used to your size there, Jared." The only experience he'd had with a cock was his own; when he took hold of Jared's, the skin felt thicker, the veins much more pronounced. Jensen started mouthing around the base, getting the whole thing wet from the bottom up, stroking what he wasn't licking. He could see Jared being rough on his nipples and could hear the moans he was making.

 

When he finally got to the head, Jensen stretched the skin forward, covering all but maybe an inch of his man's tool. He stuck his tongue under the skin and moved it around, eliciting a strong tremble from the burly athlete. He pushed the skin down and began working swallowing that prodigious pole to the base.

 

Jared was in heaven. He'd never been treated to a session like this before. Usually it went strip, thrust, spurt, spank, snore. He had never attempted anything more because 1) it worked and 2) there was never any incentive to try. Here, a guy -- a guy! -- he had known for less than a day had done more for him than any girl he'd ever dated would do in a week or longer.

 

When the football player looked down at his friend -- his boyfriend -- he saw his nose buried in his pubes. "How the hell can ya do that on the first try?" he said through heavy breaths.

 

He patted Jared's stomach and spelled out something on it with his finger.

 

"'Dildo'? You practice with fake dicks?"

 

Jensen nodded, rubbing those heavy nuts and sliding his hands down to the hairy ass below, squeezing the cheeks like he hoped to get juice from them.

 

"You shove 'em up your butt, too?"

 

Jensen shook his head.

 

"You use different ones?"

 

He nodded.

 

"You can take me in your mouth...no girl's ever even tried that on me. You think...you can take me up the ass?"

 

Slowly, Jense pulled back, the 11-inch shaft glistening in the moonlight as he pulled off completely. "I'd like to try, but not tonight. Let me ease some of the tension you've got down here," he said, rubbing under the furry sac his boyfriend sported. He stroked that cock awhile and eventually asked, "Would you let me do something to you?"

 

Jared said, "You got me by the legs and the cock. Couldn't really stop ya if I tried."

 

"I just -- I want to be sure."

 

"Lemme down."

 

He did. Jared leaned over and eased Jensen against the bed. He spent a good minute staring into the smaller man's eyes, and all he did was smile. "You an' me...it feels right. I never felt like this with any chick an'...you make me happy, Jensen. I wanna make you happy, too. You've had it rougher than me, and you don't deserve the shit you've been dealin' with. Whatever you want to do to me or you want me to do to you, just tell me."

 

"I want you to try taking my cock in your mouth."

 

Jared's eyebrows furrowed a little, but Jensen remained resolute, looking him in the eyes. If he nothing to fear from his athlete, this would be the proof.

 

"I--I never done it before."

 

"You've never been with a guy like this before, period. I don't expect you to know how to suck me off or anything. All I want to know is that you're willing to at least try to return some of the physical affection I'm showing you."

 

The bearish football player rolled over and looked down at his friend's drooling cock and said, "You spring a leak or what?"

 

Jensen blushed "I always get like that when I'm excited."

 

Jared got between Jensen's legs and looked at the cock in front of him blankly. He didn't even know where to start, so he figured he would imitate what his friend did, since it worked so well on him. He crawled forward and lifted Jensen’s legs onto his shoulders and took the sac into his mouth in one go, sucking and licking on it while rubbing his man's hips. As a college football player, he'd been dared to do a lot of stupid things, particularly holding things in his mouth; this was far from the worst thing he'd ever had in his mouth, and he found that the fluid that had drooled onto those balls had kind of a sweet taste. The flavor of the flesh, the sweat and the pre altogether reminded him a little bit of kettle corn.

 

Jensen was shocked that Jared went for his balls at all, but to have both of them in his mouth at once was something else entirely. He took a few deep breaths and tried to steady himself. For a couple of virgins to this sort of activity, they were both hitting all the right buttons with each other. In his eagerness to please, Jared started sucking harder. Jensen grabbed the sheets and groaned.

 

"Easy, easy! Don't suck them off of me!"

 

He put on an "Aw, shucks" face and said, "Sorry, Jensen." He moved his head forward and licked all that pre-seminal fluid from and around his cock before taking the head into his mouth. He kept his eyes closed and ran his tongue over the curved surface. Still, not the worst thing he'd ever had in his mouth, but at least with the balls, he could pretend they were eggs.

 

When he felt Jensen's hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes.

 

"Hey, it's okay." At Jared's confused expression, he continued, "I only wanted to know if you'd try. You're still getting used to this and I'm sure having my cock in your mouth isn't making things easy for you. That you'd be willing to set aside your inhibitions for this long means a lot to me." He guided Jared's head off and said, "So, you're not into sucking dick. That's fine. We've got plenty of time to find something which you're comfortable with."

 

"Dude, I--"

 

Jensen cut Jared off with a kiss, something with which he had no complaint. When the kiss broke, Jensen said, "You trusted me enough to come here, to put my hands on you; you saved me from your teammates--"

 

"But, I didn't--"

 

"You could have joined them, and you didn't. You could have ignored it, but you didn't. You could have covered up for them, and you didn't. Bruises heal, Jared, but just the fact that you stood up for me in the face of your team mates makes me feel better than any painkillers would. You have put aside so much, outwardly changed so much since we met me that you were willing to put my dick in your mouth to show me that you care. Jared Padalecki...I think I love you."

 

"Dude...I..." He looked lost. He didn't know what to say. He glanced around for something to break the silence and his eyes landed on Jensen's cock. He stared at it for a second or two, then looked into his eyes. "Lemme try again."

 

As he moved to get back into position, Jensen said, "Jared, you don't have to."

 

"I want to. How can I refuse the man who loves me?"

 

Jared reached up and eased Jensen back against the mattress. The second attempt was easier and, this time, he kept his eyes open, focused on the face of his lover. Little by little, he worked his way down the shaft until his chin rested on his friend's balls and his nose was buried in pubes. Jensen wasn't quite as thick as he was, so he had to wonder just how the smaller guy had managed to take all of his meat without hurting himself, but that thought quickly flew from his mind when he heard Jensen say, "Fuck, I'm close..."

 

To his surprise, Jared kept his head there, bobbing and sucking like he'd been doing it for years. Jensen grabbed at the sheets and shut his eyes so tight, he was seeing stars. He trembled and curled his toes when the climax approached, and when he was ready to blow, Jared pulled his head back, leaving only the head in his mouth. One final flick of his tongue was all it took for Jensen to pump out about a dozen thick jets of cum onto his eager tongue that teased him. Jensen couldn't see Jared's reaction, but felt his tongue move in the familiar swallowing motion.

 

He asked, dazed, "Do you want me to take you all the way like I did before?"

 

Jared repositioned himself and just put the head of his cock in his lover's mouth. "I hope you can swallow fast, Jensen, 'cause I ain't had any in days." He could feel Jensen already starting to suck and swallow. His balls were so tight against the base of his cock that they practically defied gravity in the position he was in. He reached down and started tugging on his nipples just they way he liked. The first few shots filled Jensen's mouth, puffing out his cheeks, he kept in every drop, swallowing as though dying of thirst. Every shot that followed lingered on his tongue for a brief moment before following the rest.

 

When he had nothing left, and there was quite a bit, Jared collapsed onto his back, reaching down to give himself a stroke. Already his cock was going soft, and his instincts were to roll over and sleep. When he was able to handle it, he sat up and looked at his *boyfriend*, then laid beside him with a smile.

 

"Jensen?"

 

"Yeah, Jared?"

 

"I think I love you, too."

 

* * * * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

When morning came, Jensen woke up to find himself alone. He rubbed his head and was groggier than he would normally be on a weekend.

 

"Was it all a dream?" he asked himself. When he found the fading bruises, he laid back down and hugged the covers around himself, looking at the bookshelf as though it could answer the myriad questions running through his mind.

 

He heard a clang from another room and grabbed his sweats, putting them on in a hurry to investigate. He grabbed the nearest heavy thing he could find -- a dictionary, as it happened -- and carried it with him as he walked toward the sound. It became obvious that he was hearing pans clattering against each other and when he rounded the corner, he found Jared looking for something.

 

"The frying pan is in the dishwasher; it should be clean."

 

He turned around and said, "Hey, sleepyhead. Howdja sleep?"

 

"I slept like a baby." he said, rubbing Jared's chest. "What's all this?"

 

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, so I got some things from the store and I was just about to start cookin' when you surprised me."

 

"Well, as much as I like to see you naked, cooking without clothes on is dangerous and unsanitary. Let me get a shirt on and I'll cook."

 

As he returned to the bedroom, his lover followed. "There's, uh, somethin' else, Jensen."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I quit the team."

 

"You did, what, Jared, why?"

 

"I don't need to be hangin' around guys like that. I don't need to hurt myself to be a big shot. Jensen, last night, you showed me how to suck cock. If you can teach me that, you can teach me anything!"

 

"But you'll do the work yourself."

 

"Damn right I will. But Jensen, it's more than that. You make me happy. So happy that I'm willin' to give up football to make you happy."

 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

 

Epilogue

 

Jared and Jensen graduated two years later -- Jensen, summa cum laude, and Jared, magna cum laude. Jared's parents were, frankly, stunned that their son was "a gay", but when they saw how happy he was and everything that Jensen had done for him, the relationship was given their blessing. Jensen, who didn't give a damn what his parents thought, never bothered to tell them. They married in San Francisco during the brief time available to them, and have been living happily together ever since.

 

 

The End


End file.
